


Heroine

by PrincessHelio



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Boys In Love, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessHelio/pseuds/PrincessHelio
Summary: Porque, Richie se había enamorado de Eddie, pero él no se había dado cuenta  de esto.Porque, Richie quería estar siempre con Eddie, pero no siempre la vida es tan fácil.Porque cuando lo recordó, Richie se sintió tan en paz.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier





	1. Chapter 1

_Porque tu tacto me enloqueció._

_Te quería todo el tiempo._

_Te deseaba en todo momento._

_Me tenías ante ti._

_Dispuesto a darte mi vida._

_Quizás era una obsesión._

_No sabía que sucedía._

_Solo sabía que te necesitaba._

_Pero tú no lo notabas._

_Tan distraído en ti._

_No podías verlo._

_Y **eso** lo sabía. _

_Lo supo antes que yo._

_Y lo que dolía._

_Lo supo antes que tú._


	2. Chapter 2

Porque después de la promesa, no se citado al otro día, ni al otro. Pero, Richie no estaba dispuesto a esperar a que los otros hablaran para poder verlo.

Quería escuchar su voz chillona mientras le regañaba por sus idioteces o la voz cargada de preocupación cuando le hacía mención de todas las posibles enfermedades que podrían introducirse en su sistema por no ser precavido.

Y lo más importante, Necesita a Eddie. 

A Eddie callado mientras miraba un punto perdido en la calle. 

A Eddie sonriendole mientras hacía uno de sus malos chistes.

A Eddie hablando de temas que no conocía, pero le gustaba opinar.

Lo tanto y no sabía que hacer con esos sentimientos. No sabía cómo afrontarlos. El haberlos aceptado fue un caos, pero el hacerles frente y planear que hacer con ellos significaba un apocalipsis.

Así que ahí se encuentran, pedaleando por las calles de Derry. Queriendo alejar todo pensamiento que le invitará a dialogar consigo mismo. 

La ciudad se corrige en completa tranquilidad. Después de haber vencido a Pennywise, todo parecía tan tranquilo y eso le daba terror, porque en Derry nunca hay tranquilidad. 

Iba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no noto el auto que venía de frente, hasta que sentí caer de su bicicleta. Una voz escándalosa la hizo salir de su trance. 

Cuando levanté su vista se encontró con Sonia Kaspbrak, una maldita broma debía ser, pensó para sus adentros mientras trataba de reír por la situación. 

Y estaba dispuesto a levantarse solo de donde se encontraban para irse lo más rápido posible de ese lugar. Pero estaba tan ido, que no noto cuando la mujer lo había arrastrado hasta al asiento del copiloto. 

¿Cómo es que tenía tal fuerza? 

—¡Tozier! .– Exclamó preocupada la mujer. 

—¿Mande, señora Kaspbrak? .– Cuestionó con gran calma. 

—Por Dios, creí que te había hecho algo grave. No puedes andar por ahí sin fijarte, ¿sabes lo peligroso que es andar en bicicleta distraído? ¡Y andas sin protección! No puede ser, estos jovenc ... 

Y dejo de escucharla, porque esa forma de reclamarle solo le hizo pensar en él y quizás por un momento junto a su persona dejo de estar Sonia Kaspbrak y fue sustituida por su hijo. 

[👓] 

Ahí se fue, sentado en la cocina de los Kaspbrak. Aun creía que quizás esto era una mal broma del destino o pensaba que tenía mucha suerte y era un sueño del que despertaría. No porque le aterrara la idea de ver a Eddie, de hecho le haría muy feliz. Lo único que le aterraba era que en algún punto no pudiera contener esos pensamientos que arremetian contra él y los soltara, causando la incomodidad o hasta miedo del menor. 

Entonces por primera vez desde que entró a esa casa cayo en cuenta de algo. 

No había visto al chico solo cruzó la puerta. Ni había escuchado que respondiera a su llamado cuando la mujer trató de confirmar la presencia de su hijo en casa. 

Su mente empezó a cuestionarse donde podría estar. No recordaba de verdad que se hubieran citado todos los perdedores, era idiota, pero no tenía mala memoria. 

Y sin saber porqué razón en específico a su mente comenzó a llegar esas imágenes mentales de todo momento en los que lograron ver a Eddie y Stan tan cercanos.

Antes eso no significaba nada, porque sabía que eran cercanos. Sabía que no tenían ese afecto tan característico que existía entre todos los miembros del grupo, no era del otro mundo, más cuando un jodido payaso asesino los perseguía con intenciones de devorarles por intentar derrotarlo.

Pero ahora eso parecía esfumarse, esa idea de la naturalidad con la que se tenía afecto desapareció, haciéndole pensar que quizás el hijo de puta de Stan había estado coqueteando con el chico o pensando que Eddie quizás no era distraído, solo pasaba de Richie.

Con notable enojo se levantó dispuesto a salir de esa casa que empezaba a parecer tan sofocante. Pero el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose lo volvió a la realidad.

Unos pasos apresurados se adentraron a la casa llamando levemente, pero con cierta preocupación a Sonia.

Y estos llamados se detuvieron al estar en la puerta de la cocina.

—¿Richie? .– Cuestionó con cierta duda, para luego cambiar su expresión a una de alegría. —¡Richie!

Y sin darle tiempo a decir algo, el menor se abalanzó hacia su persona para envolverlo en un cálido abrazo.

—Te he ido a buscar a casa, pero tu mamá comentó que saliste y no te encontraron en los lugares que concurrimos. - Explicó con rapidez, tanta que hasta Richie se quedo pensativo.

¿Le había ido a buscar a casa? ¿Por qué? ¿Y si realmente no es una mala broma, solo un sueño?

Porque aunque Eddie nunca lo admitirá en voz alta. Le agradaba Richie, le agradaba su presencia, sus malos chistes, esa actitud de estúpido que usaba con él, sus intentos de imitaciones de voces, él como se preocupo por él en la casa de Neibolt, de todos los perdedores era el que más le agradaba y más que agradarle, le gustaba Richie, le gustaba tanto que necesita verlo todos los días si era posible.

Y nunca lo admitirá en voz alta, no porque se avergonzara, al contrario estaba muy orgulloso de gustar de tal chico. Solo que sabía que a Richie no gustaba de él y que seguramente este gustaba de Beverly.

No es que Richie se lo confirmara, pero lo suponía así, porque Eddie vivía tan distraído, que creía que esa actitud de Richie hacía él era la que tenía hacia todos los perdedores.

—¡Edward Kaspbrak! ¿¡Se puede saber donde demonios estabas !? Te he llamado mil veces y resulta que mi hijo no está. ¿Imaginate que algo te pase a fuera? Tanto peligro, tanta enfermedad. ¿Me quieres matar del susto acaso?

Se separaron rápidamente solo escucharon el nombre del menor.

Sonia se adentro a la cocina cargando entre sus manos diversas cajas de medicamentos, las cuales deposito sin cuidado alguno sobre la mesa.

Para después sentarse en la silla frente a la de Richie, la cual crujio ante el peso de la mujer. Por un momento los dos chicos pensaron que se rompería dejándola caer de bruces, pero no fue así y eso logro calmarlos un poco.

—Cierto, ¿qué hacés aquí? .– Preguntó con curiosidad el chico.

—¿Eh? Yo, bueno, uhm ...

—He atropellado a Richie por accidente.– Respondió con tanta calma la mayor de los Kaspbrak.

-¿¡What!? ¿Qué hacen aquí y no en el hospital? .– Preguntó con un tono que oscilaba entre lo preocupado y enojado.

—No ha sido nada, Ed's, solo un leve empujón.

—No me llames así.

—Ed's.

-Ricardo...

—Niños, basta. Toma esto, Richie, tomaras estas pastillas cada 8 horas entre estos días hasta que se agoten. Si ves algún síntoma alarmante, le dices a tu madre.

Y sin esperar respuesta alguna, salió de la cocina con el resto del medicamento entre sus regordetas manos, dejando solo a los chicos.

Su vista se dirigió rápidamente hacia Eddie, quien servía un vaso con agua, el cual le entregó con cierta vergüenza.

—Para que tomes el medicamento.– Respondió en un susurro.

Y sin reclamar o soltar alguna mala broma, aceptó. 

[👓] 

El viento soplaba lentamente. Después de haber tomado su medicamento cada quien, decidió salir al jardín trasero de la casa. 

Sabían que después de los disgustos que individualmente he hecho pasar a la señora Kaspbrak, ni de broma los iba a dejar salir a algún lugar y lo más probable es que mandara a Richie hacia su casa. 

Richie se encontró recostado sobre césped, donde de vez en cuando le lanzaba algún improperio a Eddie que le prohibía dormirse. 

Mientras que el menor se encuentra descalzo, con riesgo de que saliera su madre a regañarlo. Daba diminutas vueltas con los ojos cerrados y caminaba lentamente sobre el lugar. 

—¿Qué haces, Ed's? 

—Que no me llames así. Y siento el césped. Se siente caliente por el sol, pero eso lo hace cálido al momento que el viento sopla. Y si cierras los ojos, es como si te acariciara.– Aclaró con cierta calma. 

Y entonces Eddie se digno a ver a Richie con una gran sonrisa, esa sonrisa que parecía iluminar el mundo entero con el simple hecho de existir. 

Porqué, maldita sea, Richie se completó todo lleno de luz cuando de Eddie se trataba. Iluminaba sus días con el simple hecho de estar. Y todo de él, su silencio y su ruido, su quietud y su hiperactividad, su desgano hacia todo y su preocupación. Richie estaba tan enganchado a Eddie, no quería vivir sin él. 

—Richie, me voy a mudar. 

Pero no siempre la vida es lo que queremos. 


	3. Chapter 3

_¿Recuerdas nuestra última conversación?_

_Dime que no._

_Porqué, mierda, yo ni te recordaba._

_Dime que no soy el único insensible._

_Aun así, entre sueños te vislumbraba._

_Me mirabas con tanto amor._

_Tanto, que creí que era real._

_Pero no sabía quién eras._

_Y te dejaba pasar._

_Como un desconocido._

_Como si hubieras sido nada en mi vida._

_Resultaste ser todo._

_Mi necesidad._

_Mi luz._

_Mi droga._


	4. Chapter 4

_El silencio invadía la habitación. Después de lo dicho por el menor, solo se habían mantenido de esa forma y así se encaminaron hacia la habitación de este._

_Solo se encontraban ahí, recostados boca arriba, ni uno tenía el valor para decir algo o siquiera voltear a verse y si lo tenían, sentían que cualquier palabra que saliera de sus labios haría que la situación estallara, como si de una granada se tratara, que al momento de abrirla y soltarla, estallara, dejando un gran caos a su alrededor._

_Sin saber porqué, Eddie empezó a tararear la melodia de alguna canción al azar que había escuchado por la radio o quizás fue en la televisión, no recordaba el donde ni el porque._   
_Solo que en ese momento Richie comenzó a tararear a la par de él. Regresandolos así aun falso momento de tranquilidad entre los dos._

_De ahí siguió el cantarla. Entre leves susurros, como si su voz fuera peligrosa, cantaban levemente y con cuidado la letra de la canción. Poco en poco fue aumentando el sonido de su voz, hacía un intervalo medio, no era muy alta como para que saliera de la habitación, pero tampoco tan baja como en el inicio._

_Y sin darse cuenta, sus manos rozaron. Listos iban a voltear su rostro para enfrentarse._

_Bruscamente la imagen cambió, frente a él yacía un cuerpo tendido, con un gran agujero en medio de este._   
_Con miedo dirigió su vista hacia el rostro de este. No sabía de quién se trataba. Pero el simple hecho de verlo y en ese estado, le causaba grandes dolores que iniciaban desde su pecho y acababan en su estómago._

_Y entonces, como un torbellino, los recuerdos se fueron acumulando en su cabeza._

_La primera vez que vio a Eddie junto a su madre, cuando lo volvió a encontrar en la escuela y decidió que debían ser amigos, el día que lo curo después de tropezar._

_Ese día, ese día vio a Eddie de forma distinta. Tan cuidadoso, tan preocupado, tan asustado de lo que le paso y lo que le podría pasar si no desinfectava las heridas. También lo vio tan pequeño y delicado, su piel brillaba por el sol y el tacto de sus manos era tan suave, sus pestañas se movían coquetas cuando cerraba sus ojos y al abrirlos, veías un brillo hermoso. Ese día supo que le gustaba Eddie._

_Y entonces la escena ante él comenzó a tener sentido y junto a esta, empezó a invadirle el horror, porque frente a su persona empezó a encontrarse con ese rostro que de niño le hizo tan feliz, solo que ahora era mayor y no estaba con él nuevamente y nuevamente no se pudo enterar de los sentimientos que el de lentes sentía por él._

_¿Cuando había pasado el tiempo tan rápido? ¿Por qué habían acabado así? ¿Y donde estaba ese jodido payaso?_

[🌻] 

Exaltado abrió los ojos, con pánico se sentó en la cama, no reconocía el lugar, torpemente se levantó de su cama y empezó a andar por la habitación, estaba en un hotel. ¿Pero donde?   
Su respiración era acelerada y aun así sentía que el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones y como su garganta se cerraba, impidiéndole el paso al aire. Y entonces recordó todas las veces que se burló de Eddie, quizás era su karma.

¿Eddie? ¿Quién era Eddie? Mierda, es amnesia le estaba molestando, si Eddie estuviera ahí... ¡Eddie! Con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, salió de la habitación y al estar en medio pasillo trato de hacer memoria y darse una idea de en que parte de toda esa maldita residencia se encontraba el asmático.

Sin saber a donde se dirigía, empezó a andar y por inercia alguna, llego hacia la puerta junto a las escaleras.  
No toco, no le interesaba hacerlo, solo quería llegar hacia su mejor amigo.

Al igual que su cuarto, este estaba a oscuras. Tentando la pared, logro dar con el interruptor, haciendo que su vista fuera un poco más clara, aunque sin sus lentes, esto no era de ayuda.

—¿Richie?.– Y entonces lo escucho, con voz adormilada y visible confusión.

—¡Richie!

Nuevamente escucho que le llamaba, pero ahora con un tono preocupado y sin darse cuenta, fue guiado por una cálida mano hacia una superficie suave. Seguramente era su cama.  
Sintió el suave y cuidadoso tacto de su mano sobre su frente. Y seguido de esto el como parecía buscar algo entre sus pertenecientes.

—¿Pero qué te ha pasado? Hierves en temperatura y tu rostro no esta mejor.

—He tenido una pesadilla, bueno, primero era un sueño lindo, pero luego se hizo horrible.

—Dudo que una pesadilla te cause eso.

Y nuevamente lo tenía frente a él, dejándole algo pequeño sobre su mano, suponiendo que eran medicamentos y sobre su otra mano lo que parecía un vaso con agua.  
No cuestionó, no se burlo, solo lo tomó.

—Eddie. ¿Y Pennywise?

—Richie, que pregunta es esa. Lo hemos derrotado hace algunas horas.– Explicó como si fuera lo más obvio.

Sintió como Eddie tomaba el vaso de sus manos, seguramente para irlo a dejar a su lugar. Pero no lo permitió, tomo su brazo haciéndole soltar el objeto sobre la alfombra y con cuidado atrajo su cuerpo hacia el suyo, abrazándolo con cuidado y temor de sus caderas, le asustaba perderlo, no lo permitiría, no nuevamente.

Mientras, un Eddie sorprendido y confundido le correspondía, proporcionándole leves caricias en la espalda.

—Eddie.

—¿Si?

—Me gustas. Desde que somos niños, mierda, me encantas. Se que por 27 años te he olvidado. Pero si en mi poder hubiera estado, ni en 100 lo hubiera hecho. Porque te convertiste en algo tan vital en mi vida, tan dependiente de ti, que al despertar necesito tenerte a mi lado para sentir que todo este bien. Maldita sea, Edward Kaspbrak, te amo.

No recibió una respuesta verbal en el momento. Sintió como Eddie empujaba levemente su cuerpo hacia atrás, dejándole aun sentado, solo adentrándose un poco más en la cama. Seguido de ello, el menor posicionó sus piernas a cada lado de las de Richie, sentándose en su regazo.  
Con cuidado tomo su rostro entre sus manos y se agachó para poder unir sus labios.

Sin tardar, rodeo con sus brazos la cintura contraria, apegándose lo más posible, mientras correspondía el beso.  
Era suave y lento, sin prisa. Los labios de Eddie eran tan cálidos, cuidados y con un sabor a fresa tan fresco, que podría probar estos por el resto de su vida y jamás hartarse.

Cuando el aire comenzaba a faltar, se separaron y aunque Richie no pudiera verle lo suficientemente claro. Eddie sonreía tan alegre y lleno de brillo como siempre.

—Y yo que siempre creí que te gustaba Bev.

—Vives en el espacio, Ed's.

—No me llames así.

Y sin dar tiempo a alguna discusión absurda, volvió a apresar los labios del contrario bajo los suyos. Quería recuperar el tiempo perdido.


End file.
